


Untitled 16

by torino10154



Series: 2011 Anniversary Drabbles [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Untitled 16

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roundabout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



Two weeks had passed since the evening when Potter and Malfoy had barged into Severus's house and thrown themselves at his feet. He couldn't deny they'd made marvelous playthings both to watch and to enjoy personally. 

He'd known it was best to thrown them out. He wasn't the sort of person that enjoyed the company of others except on rare occasions. However, somewhere inside him, he _had_ believed they'd be back, and sooner rather than later. 

Lighting a cigarette, Severus inhaled deeply, his cock demanding attention. Reaching inside his pants, he brought out his cock and balls and began to wank. 

Replaying the memory of the two boys in his mind, he wondered whether young Malfoy could take both of them at once. Or perhaps Severus could fuck him while he sucked Potter's cock. Would they be willing to be tied up? Blindfolded? Spanked?

His cock throbbed in his hand at that thought. There had been many students that needed a good spanking and he'd longed to do it. Shame there were rules against that sort of thing, even at university. 

Thrusting into his hand, the other playing with his bollocks, he closed his eyes, picturing Potter's green eyes looking up at him while Severus shoved his cock down his throat.

"Mmm, yesss," he hissed, spilling his come over his fist. He put out his cigarette with his clean hand and brought the sticky one up to his mouth, licking his fingers clean. 

Severus stood and walked to his liquor cabinet, pouring himself a drink. 

They would seek him out him soon. Youth was impatient and foolish. He'd been young once. He knew.


End file.
